Hearts of Love
by bunnyrabbits.123
Summary: first story on the web. excited and slightly terrified of you critics out there. DragoxJade, because world lets face it, they would win the award for best hate/love relationships on cartoons. READ SEQUEL: DRAGON'S DESIRE.
1. Chapter 1

Jade Chan had finally done it. She finished college, and then went directly to work for the infamous section 13. Becoming a field agent by age 22; then boss by 24, life was going swell. She became the best of the best: agent/martial artist/chi-wizard/model. She soon forgot about Drago and his literally devilish good looks and wit. And how he made her frustrated and elated the same time; how he would make her ache and yearn for him to fulfill her lustful and naughty desires. Yes, it's true she never have went that far with a guy and she's still a virgin, but not because of him. At least, that what she tells her every night when she is confused with all the sexual frustration and tension was just too much and when the guys she dated would have that hurtful look from rejection, then ask her why? No, no, no, it wasn't for him or that she would feel like an unfaithful whore. No, she tell them (her dates) I'm not ready for that, she'd say, trying to convince them and herself as well. Yes, because she was totally over him. So she would do late night work, maybe try a new spell, and travel the USA as a Victoria's secret model, just 'cuz she loves challenges and adventures. Yes, and it just happened to be a coincidence when she had another dream of him, lost to her lustful needs of him repeating I'm cumin' princess and did you miss me, she decided she needed to go on a mission, a difficult one. Big mistake.

Her mission was to find this dark chi source because apparently Uncle discovered that the source was trying to free itself from demon realm. So she had to go find where in Asia was this demon trying to break free and why. It wasn't hard for jade to do locator spell and finding its place which was in country side of china. The hard part was meditating to find this trouble maker and when she found it, the urge to cry was strong but her poker face just seemed to be able to handle.

"What do you want" Jade asked through her meditation.

"A lot of things actually, freedom, ruler-ship over your tiny little world, respect from my father, most importantly you, doll-face."

"Ha-ha don't make me Lau- me? What are you talking about?" Jade's face was sketched with confusion. To hear him say that would be heaven- I mean, would be a horrible.

"Oh sweet Jade, you can't fool me. I know, I know about your confession problem about you loving me, and how you have very dirty dreams of what I could and would do to you, like you little dream of me on the plane ride. I know." The dragon chuckled at the last part. In return Jade was speechless. He knew? How long has he knew. Embarrassment was not her thing so when he laughed she took it as "foolish girl" laugh that mocks the person for the rest of her life.

"Didn't you know I was in that other one when we had the best angry sex ever? When you had slapped me and then kissed me. While I had forced you to suck on me, cumin all over your face telling you that I knew you missed me." He said calmly. Don't over react, don't over react, she would think.

"Whatever, like I would get hot and heavy with a gecko. In your dreams." She regained her composure and poker face. He just chuckled in response.

"Aw, jewels, you hurt me so bad. It's ok, when I come back and rule your world, you'll be my wife, and I'll have you on my bed, ass naked, every damn night." As he said little dirty thoughts popped into his mind and he felt his pants get tight.

"Why do you wish to rule the world, again, even though you and your family have failed so many times?" She asked but couldn't keep a straight face as she laughed at the failures that run in the family.

"Jewels, I have plans, I won't fail like my dipshit of a father. See you real soon Jewels, and in your dreams." He whispers the last part, and leaves Jade, to return to his plan of great escape.

Jade gets up and leaves the country, and on the plane, she finally broke down into silent tears.

When she gets back, she tells uncle its Drago he wants to escape and he has a plan to become ruler of the world, leaving out the most of their conversation, and finally retire to sleep and a dreamless dream.

Meanwhile Drago is reciting spells to let him escape from hell. And he prays Jade has another lustful dream so he can be there to feel her. And it's part of his escape. Because as soon as he's out and about, he's headed for the book of ages and he's taking his jewels with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade decides she wants to forget. Forget about Drago, and her love for him, and how he infuriates her. So she buries herself in work and goes modeling on the runway in skimpy bras and pajamas, forcing herself not to dream of Drago and his awesome lovemaking and hard fucking. She can't even masturbate without thinking of him. So when she slips up and has a thought of him giving her feather light kisses, she pinches herself hard. And when she is horny as hell, she takes a cold shower and tries not thinking of him having shower sex. Even when she was cold in bed, she resist the urge to think of him nuzzling next to her and how he would warm her up, and decides to put on an extra blanket, because turning on the fireplace wouldn't have helped her forget. But of course life isn't easy so, when she get back from New York after modeling, she passes out on her bed and she dreams of him making her this fatigued. And that's just what Drago was wishing as he slips in her dream and makes her sweat, moan and scream his name. Then chanting a spell to make live once again, and sneaks into her bed to snuggle with the oblivious Jade who thought it was just a really descriptive and realistic dream.

When Jade wakes up to feel warmth all over her, which is weird 'cuz she knew she didn't change the A.C, and she knows she's not wearing long pajama pants, because she passed out in what she modeled in which was a lacy black bra and boy shorts. When she stretches out on her bed, she almost has a panic attack when her hand hit something scaly. She has to look over, but she really doesn't want to, but she HAS TO! And almost passes out when she see Drago in the flesh, next to her, on her bed, without a shirt, asleep. She strains a scream and jumps on him and holds his throat, like she would choke him to death. But he smiles as he wakes up and can't help but look at her cleavage coming out of her bra, and smirk as he looks lazily up and down her body. All the way from her long black hair that ends at the middle of her back, to her firm and perky breasts and down to her toned stomach and mile long legs, then back up, subconsciously licking his lizard lips. When he looks up in her eyes, he knew he was caught, but he sure as hell didn't give a damn. Jade on the other hand felt so exposed that she rolled of him and got her robe.

"Why are you covering up such beauty, Jewels? Take off the robe and lay down next to me." Drago purred as he came up next to her to take off her robe, only to be slapped away.

"How, when, and why did you get here, in the flesh?" she whispered to him as he started to kiss her neck.

"Spell, last night, and cause I needed to be free and with my future-wife and lover" he mumbled against her sweet tanned skin. Jade wanted to stop him, but she couldn't, and she had no control over that moan the snuck past her lips when he wrapped his tail around her petite waist. She felt him smirk against her skin, and heard him growl when she rubbed his abs. she was lost in the clouds when it happened. He bit her, marking her as his mate and making her pass out when he did her pressure points, making her go limp in his arms. He smiled as he saw her on his arms and licked the blood off his fangs, sweet, he thought. And with her in his arms he dressed her and left, headed for Australia.

When they were almost to Australia, Jade woke up and sent an S.O.S. to Jackie and uncle saying how he kidnapped her and he is headed for the book of ages. They replied saying they are taking the fastest jet to Australia. Then Drago caught her and read her messages, laughed and broke her iPhone.

"They won't make it in time Jewels, might as well give up."

"Never" she said. Giving up was not her forte.

"Oh strong willed, feisty, and beautiful, my jewels, I think making love will be quite an experience with you." He whispered in her ear, making her blush, then play it off by scowling. Drago then winked before closing his eyes, resting on the rest of the plane ride. While Jade looked around before sleeping too. Last thought on her mind? Since when do they let geckos on the plane?


	3. Chapter 3

**hey peeps, thanks for all the reviews, i really appreciated this. keep reading and reviewing.**

Jackie Chan was a complete mess. His only niece was kidnapped by the son of Shendu, and was headed to the book of ages. Like father like son, right? When he her text message he almost had a heart attack. He quickly told uncle and Tohru, and got the retired captain black to join them on the ride to Australia.

By the time Drago and Jade got there it was night and Jade had jetlag. But she still tried to escape but Drago caught her and did the pressure points again. Jade begins to wonder when she became such a girlie girl, as they continued their journey to the book of ages they met the Chans there, sadly. They tried to take Jade and defeat him, but life is never that simple, especially when there all old and stuff. During all of this Jade woke up and tried to help but her body wasn't up for the challenge and quickly fell. Drago finally defeated the Chans, changed history and carried jade to the portal then said:

"Here we go Jewels, were about to make history" and went through the portal, not noticing how Jackie snuck through.

When Jade woke up she was in a bed. Then she remembered. How Drago was alive and how he kidnapped her to Australia, and rewrote history. She jumped out of bed and noticed she was wearing the same bra and panties that she wore yesterday. Hoping Drago wasn't around she went to take a bath and changed into a silky red shirt and pants that she assumed were day clothes and left the bedroom. As she walked around she found out she was in a palace and that Drago was ruler. She walked down long hallways and found dragon statues everywhere. She finally stumbled into the throne room where she found Drago.

"Hello Jewels, I was hoping you'd wake up soon" Drago came to kiss her, only to have her move in protest.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Well I won, and this is now my world, and you are my fiancée. "He said looking into her eyes." You're lucky I let you keep your memories. I wanted you to remember how this happened and that you love me." He explains.

"But I…I …I don't love you." She cried out. Well she lied through her teeth. But still. Confusion was all over her doll-face.

"Well there's no reason to lie, Jewels. Now why don't you just say it or else…" his eyes turned a darker scarlet and harden with seriousness.

"I…I…..I lov-, I love you, Drago." She whispered loud enough for him to hear, tears coming out her eyes, staining her cheeks. She then ran to her room, leaving Drago, and passing a servant named Jackie.

Drago quickly ran after Jade to her room, closing the door and found her sitting on the bed, crying silently. His heart broke at the sight as he sat next to her.

"I love you Jade, I really do. I want to make you feel good and happy. I know everything about you. Your favorite color is green, birthday is May 18th, and your role models are Viper and Jackie. You best friend is a mermaid named Jessie, that you met when you went scuba diving. You have a tattoo of a rose on your back, you had a dog named scruffy, and you haven't had sex with a guy, which makes you a virgin." He said as he scooted over to her shaking figure.

"You forgot something," she breathed out. He looked up at her and waited. "I love you" she says and leans in to kiss him. Drago shocked at first, but finally kissed back, put his hands on her hips and pulling her in closer, as she wraps her arms around his neck. He growled in response of how close they were and wrapped his tail 'round her waist and ran his claws through her long black hair. He licked her lips for an entrance and was ecstatic when she opened up her mouth, letting him slither in his tongue. She moaned as he went to war with her tongue, seeking dominance. When air was a complete necessity and her lungs started burning she knew she had to pull away. Heavy breathing was all they heard after, staring into one another's eyes. She saw the love, lust and desire in his eyes, figuring she probably looked the same. Drago felt the sexual tension in the room, so thick you couldn't cut it with a knife.

"So I guess you love me" he said

"Duh"

"Just making sure Jewels" he chuckled

"Yea well, I don't just let some lizard kiss me and stuff there snake tongue down my throat, just because." She smiled

"Better not, your mine now. Your heart, soul, and body belongs to me." He kissed her neck and saw his tattoo marking, a flame like on his shirt, and smirked. "See you have my tattoo on your shoulder blade." Confusion crossed her face before she remembered she saw it when she was taking a bath.

"How DID that get there." Jade asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Jewels remember when you found me in your bed and you TRIED to put on a robe, but I stopped you and bit you while I kissed your neck. I marked you as mine and mine only." Drago told and smiled at her. "Which means I don't do sharing and that you are mine, and I can have you whenever." He winked at her, seeing if she caught his drift. Which she did.

"Not until I'm your wife can you have all of me. So now you will just have to settle with me kisses and touches. Then when were married we can fulfill both of our lustful dreams together."

"But your dirty little sex fantasies are kinky and sexy, I can't wait that long" he explained.

"To bad" She smirked at his facial expression. He kissed her, told her he loved her and left, muttering incoherent words and a stream of curse words. Jade just laughed and went to wander around the palace, neither noticing Jackie Chan on the ceiling in front of the door that led to the bedroom, spying on the two.


	4. Chapter 4

**felt like giving today, enjoy. review please. in my opinion this chapter i crappy, tell me what you think.**

Jackie Chan was panicking. His niece first ran away crying, followed by Drago, to then come out looking happy and carefree. If he hadn't of spied on them he would have thought they have sex the way Jade came out of the bedroom. Good news was, they didn't, bad news is they love each other and the way they had a long pause and then heavy breathing, it sure seemed the wanted to get down and dirty with each other. Bad day, he thought. Jade, his own niece was in love with Drago. A demon. Plus, they had dreams of each other, what the fuck! Jade was thinking of Drago during those nights when she would moan aloud and say she was in pain from fighting all the bad guys. Bad, bad day. And now he found out they're getting married. Bad, bad, bad day. And to top it all off Jade had a tattoo of a rose and he didn't know! Super bad, bad day. He must have Jade under a spell or something; maybe he can talk some sense into Jade. Hmmmm?

The next day, Jade Chan was happy. She had Drago and that's all she really wanted. She was walking around trying to memorize the palace she was expected to live in. so far she found the kitchen, bathrooms, throne room, courtyard, and found out Drago and her share a room, something she could definitely get used to, and finally a balcony that overlooks the sea. She noticed the people below in all red as they held conversations with one another. So we have a dress code apparently, she thought as she heard her stomach growl. She quickly went to the kitchen to find Drago there as well about to eat what looked like sushi.

"Hello King Drago" she said as she curtsied with a smirk.

"Hello future Queen Jade" he bowed back to her as she giggled and sat next to him. Soon her food arrived and booth ate.

"What do you do all day" Jade asked.

"I do king stuff make sure my subject are working and are fed, etc. and I do other stuff." Drago tried to explain. Jade nodded and ate, not really understanding but not really caring.

"When is this wedding?" Jade curiosity got the best of her.

"Well at first it was next Monday, but after our little talk yesterday, maybe Friday, are you ok with that, Jewels?" Drago asked. Today is Tuesday so 3 days?

"Are you that sexually frustrated to where you can only wait 3 days?" Jade whispered and smirked at his face.

"Jewels, you're breaking my heart. It's not the only reason; I love you that I couldn't wait to call you my wife." Drago said to Jade, his fiancée, love, and soul mate. Jade smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"So, Friday?"

"Friday" Jade agreed. And finished her food and left. Claiming she was going to take a bath. Leaving, Drago alone at the dinner table, watching her leave, and watching how her hips naturally sway. Suddenly, he felt his pants get tighter. He finished his dinner and went to retire in his room.

"I knew it" Jade said as she slapped the door shut as soon as he came in. Drago turned around to find Jade leaning on the door, arms crossed, staring right at him.

"Knew what" Drago asked as he trapped her between him and the door.

"Knew you would come after me. I felt your burning stare at hips and knew it wouldn't be long before you would come here, hoping to spy on me in the bath to relieve your "problem"." She whispers in his ear.

"It's your fault, swaying your hips like that" Drago said as he caressed her cheek affectionately. This resulted to Jade breathing heavily from the slightest touch. Drago smirked at how his Jewels started heavy breathing; he then leaned in by her ears and blew on her neck. "That just means you wanted me to watch you bathe. So you want me, plain and simple" Drago whispered in her ear, loving how she started to shake under him. Jade started aching with desire for him to touch her in places no one has ever gone. She needed him to relieve her. But she can't let him until they're married; the one thing Jackie had told her constantly until she believed it. No sex before she smiled as she thought of a way to help her and his predicament.

"Oh Drago you're so right I desire you, but if there one thing I learned from uncle Jackie is that you should have sex after your married. So how about we have the wedding Thursday, to um, speed up the process." Jade cooed into his ear as her hand went from his neck to under Drago's shirt, rubbing agonizing slow on his 8 pack. And Drago couldn't lie, he liked what his Jewels was doing, seducing him into changing the wedding date, and was going to respond, but there was a knock on the door, interrupting their playful manner.

"What!" Drago growled at the person on the opposite side of the door. Jade giggled as she watched Drago be frustrated with the cock block.

"It is Jackie, your highness, here to tell you your family has arrived."

"Very well, tell them we'll be down shortly." He sighed and kissed Jade's forehead.

"Sorry Jewels, I needed more persuasion to change it, it's still Friday, now come and meet my family" he said. Jade's fear showed on her face no matter how hard she tried to conceal it. Jade nods and follows Drago out the room, to meet his family.

"Hello family" Drago greeted his uncles and aunts, plus his dad. He saw out of the corner of his dragon eyes, Jade, scared hiding behind him, shaking, and praying to god he doesn't believe in. "Family, this is Jade, my fiancée." Drago stepped out of the way to show, Jade, sweating like a pig, with a nervous smile on her face as she looked to the demons.

"Hello" Jade squeaked out. The demos shared looks with each other, and then the water demon approached Jade.

"Jade Chan, nice to see you again, are you going to banish us and rewrite the great book of ages, again?" she said as she circled Jade, studying her. Jade shook her head, and looked around fearfully, afraid to look at the water demon. Jade took a last look at Drago, turned to face Bai Tsa, and fainted on the ground. Everyone had shocked expression on their demon faces.

"How weak, son why would you pick a human, she doesn't understand us demons." Shendu's words echoed in the room as he spoke.

"Plus, she's a Chan! How do you know she won't Alakazam your ass into a portal with, ugh, good magic?" the thunder demon debated.

"Because, family, she loves me." Drago roared, silencing everyone and everything in a 100 mile range. He looked at his family daring them to speak.

"But, son, she- she is a human."

"So was mom" Drago smirked at the obvious fact, picked up Jade and walked off.

"Oh by the way, were getting married Friday." Drago said as he went to drop off Jade in their room. When he came back his family apologized, in a way, and Bai Tsa wanted to help make the wedding dress for Jade. Drago seemed pleased enough and left to do "king stuff".


	5. Chapter 5

**school started, sadly, but dont worry your pretty little heads off, i will update.**

Wednesday, When Jade woke up, she screamed at the sight. There waiting at the door was Bai Tsa, with measuring tapes, staring down, at Jade.

"Calm down, I'm here to make your dress, I won't hurt you." She sighed at the human who she knew was so, so brave and strong, usually able to conceal any fear she felt behind her face, and fought until the end. But the Jade on the bed, had the damsel in distress look.

"You are? I mean, yes, you are, how nice of you." Jade stumbled with her words as she tried to regain her composure. The water demon motioned Jade to stand up so she can take measurements of her.

"So?" Bai Tsa started, the awkward silence getting to her.

"You and the others hate me don't you, because I defeated you, and humiliated you, right?" Jade bluntly pointed out. The demon held in a sigh, before responding.

"Well, I don't despise you, just Drago's mom was a human and we never saw eye to eye. She called us annoying, revolting and mistakes, turning her nose up at us. Of course Shendu refused to do anything, being "in love" and all. We're just-"

"Being careful?" Jade interrupted. She saw Bai Tsa nod. There was a moment of silence as the demon measure her bust.

"My, what large breast you have, I bet Drago has enjoyed himself with you, eh?" she spoke with humor in her voice. Jade couldn't help but laugh at the statement, along with her soon-to-be aunt.

"Well not yet, told him no sex until we're married which is soon enough for our needs."

"You dare defy the king?"

"Yes I do dare" Jade said with her spunk and feisty attitude.

"Where was this spunk when we were in the throne room?" Bai Tsa asked.

"Love makes you act weird." Responded Jade, "But when I'm married to him, I'll have my spunk by the time we say our do's and I know he's mine." Jade added, while the demon laughed at Jade's wit.

"I am going to be so proud to call you family, finally a funny one in the bunch." The water demon smiled at Jade, and then continued to measure the human.

Drago was in the throne room thinking when his dad showed up. He looked up and looked right back down, because he was mad. Like, literally royally pissed, on fire, red hot, frustrated with is dad.

"What?" he said not looking up to the intruder.

"Son, forgive me, you only did what I had done."

"Yes, because I am only marrying Jade so I can fuck and impregnate her just so I can have child as a backup plan, incase their old man is defeated. Yes that is the exact reason I am marrying her dad, how did you see through my plan?" Drago sarcastically spoke to his father. Shendu shook his head, ashamed.

"Admit it dad, you married mom so you could have me as your avenger. Well me and Jade, it's real. Get out, dad." Drago spat. Both dragons unaware of Jackie Chan, who only heard part of the conversation, the most clique part. He then ran to find Jade, hoping to change her mind

When Jackie Chan arrived to the future-marriage couple bedchambers, the water demon was just leaving the room. He quickly hid behind a statue of the scaly leader, waiting for the demon to past. When he saw her round the corner he knocked on Jade's door. She answered the door and almost screamed when she saw her beloved uncle.

"Uncle Jackie, where have you been?" she asked as she quickly shut the door.

"Jade I have been worried sick about you. Has he hurt you?"

"What, no! Drago loves me he would never ever do that!"

"No, Jade, he doesn't, I overheard him talking to his father, saying he just wanted you to have children, in case he fails at ruling the world, he'll have his child to avenge him." Jackie said as he rubbed the back of his sweating neck.

"No, you're lying! He- he would never do that, no, you're a liar! LIAR! LIAR! LIIIIAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" She cried into her pillow.

"No I'm not."

"How dare you testify against you king, don't you know he will- never mind that was my Jackie, you are his loyal servant." Jade wiped her face of tears.

"But I am your Jackie, the one who took you to Moose-World and defeated all the bad guys. I fear Drago put you under a spell, to make you loyal and loving towards him."

"No he didn't, he might have done the pressure points, but there was no spell."

"Tell me you really love him"

"I love him"

But he is using you for his backup" Jackie cried out, trying to change his stubborn niece's mind.

"Would I lie to you Jade?" Jackie whispered. Jade froze in her spot, thinking. What if he is using me just to have his children? No he loves me! I don't know anymore, what if Jackie is right? Jade felt tears build up, threating to release the Hoover Dam. Jackie wouldn't lie to her, she felt a tear escape. Jackie saw her emotional distress, and tried to comfort her, only to be shoved away and receive a chorus of "go away!" He left feeling worse than when he first came in. sighing he walked away from the door that held Jade inside.

* * *

there it is. review please


	6. Chapter 6

**here it is world. it is crappy fyi**

Drago had just finished talking to his dad when he bumped into his water demon aunt. Bai Tsa seemed happy excited even, when they discussed Jade. Her telling him about how he is the one with the great taste in the family. He continued his journey towards his room when he say Jackie walk past him, looking nervous.

"Heya Chan, why don't you bow to your leader?" He asked in a rhetorical tone. He grinned when Jackie apologized and bowed at his clawed feet. Drago continued walking, opened the door, and the sobs from an emotional vixen confusing him.

"What is the matter, Jewels?"

"You are using me, you don't love me, and you just want our children!" she shouted, though it was muffled from the pillow.

"What of course I lov-"

"NO! YOU ARE A LIAR! LIAR, LIAR, MOUTH ON FIRE! I HATE YOU!" She said as she looked up at him. Confusion was all his face.

"No, I love you jewels!" Drago said to his bride. But his words met deaf ears.

"You know, I don't know why I fell for you. Did you notice how I didn't fight you when you were in my bedroom, and when you kissed my neck!? I didn't fight back, I didn't try to save the world or stop you, NO! I…I WAS IN LOVE! HEAD OVER HEELS, NOT ACTING HOW I USUALLY ACT, DIDN'T EVEN PUT UP A DAMN FIGHT, I JUST LET YOU. I AM FUCKING CRYING OVER YOU, BECAUSE THE THOUGHT OF YOU TRICKING ME, IT…. IT MADE ME, FEEL LIKE A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! THAT MEANS I LET YOU TOY WITH MY EMOTIONS, LET ME ACT LIKE, LIKE A GIRL THAT CAN'T DEFEND THEIRSELEVES." Jade was in hysterics. She shouted and cursed in any language she knew, mostly Chinese, while Drago was just staring at her trying to understand her through her tears.

"And you know the worst part! It's not that I won't be related to the water demon, it's not I'm stuck here! It is that no matter how much you have broken me, I still love you! I want to hate you so much, but I can't." Jade whispered. And Drago was still standing there putting all the puzzle pieces together.

"Jewels, where did you hear that I just want to have kids in case I fail?" Drago walked over to her.

"I have my sources." She said with her normal attitude, filled with spunk and liveliness, putting her walls up against her heart.

"Well, princess, your sources are wrong, I was talking to my dad. He said he was sorry for what he had said earlier about you being human. I said I was only doing what he did. My father married my mom just so they could have me. I was his backup, in case he fails. Falling in love with her for all the wrong reasons. I said that was my reason in a sarcastic tone. I did not mean it, jewels." Drago spoke to the emotional woman. He pulled her chin up, looked her in the eye, and kissed the hell out of her. It was passionate, desperate, lustful, and pushed away her doubt. "I love you, Jewels" He spoke in a soft tone as he wiped away her tears. She looked at him for a moment, then kissed him, stuffing her tongue in his mouth, tackling him to the bed. Drago was shocked at her sudden and bold movements, before settling into the kiss. She pulled away suddenly, trying to breath.

"You're so hot when you're bipolar." Drago breathed out.

"Jerk" she simply stated and kissed him while Jade felt the all to-familiar ache between her legs, and started grinding against his pelvis, hoping to find some relief. She felt how Drago started hardening against her, Drago rubbing her hip, slowing making his way towards her ass. Jade snuck her hand under his shirt, rubbing his abs and chest. His growl in response made her smirk as she continued her actions. She pulled away from his lips and started nibbling on his neck, down to his shoulder, and back up, sucking on his pulse point. Drago purred in response, trying to take off her pants.

"Somebody is impatient" Jade mumbled as she kissed behind his ear, while taking off his shirt. Jade then started making her way down to kiss his chest, loving how she could feel his heartbeat. Drago had finally gotten her pants off, when he rolled over, becoming the dominant one.

"You aren't running things today, Jewels." he purred into her ear. He watched as she tried to rollback over but he kept her pinned down. He started unbuttoning her shirt, whilst kissing her collar bone. He began sucking on her sweet skin, leaving big hickeys in their place as evidence. Jade moaned and squirmed under him, loving how he worked his magic on her young eager body. Drago finally unbuttoned her shirt, to find her topless, loving to see all of her upper body. Her perky breast moved as she tried to escape his grasp, subconsciously licking his lips at the sight. His eyes traveled lower, where he saw her tight flat stomach, mouth beginning to water.

"Like what you see Junior?" Jade smirked as he watched him stare at her. She took this opportunity to switch them over to how she intended this to be. She smirked at how his tail flickered to and fro, angry at how she got the upper hand. Jade kissed him once more as she sneakily tore off his sash around his hip, when it happened. There was a knocking at the door. Drago head whipped over to the door, wanting to burn the mood killer to a nice crisp. He kissed Jade, before he got up and walked towards the door, swinging it open with a scowl on his face.

"What is it now?" Drago roared. Jade giggled at his anger showing. He turned his head over to Jade, hearing her giggle at his anger. He smirked at her when she stopped dead in her tracks, after she snorted loudly.

"Um, well, your family wishes to eat with you now." Jackie quivered in his shoes as he spoke and saw Drago shirtless, and hearing Jade snort at his frustration. That means Drago was mad at Jackie for the interruption. Jackie bowed and ran off, scared at what Drago would do to him for being a killjoy. Drago watched as Jackie ran off, and laughed at the servant's fear.

"Come on Jade, don't want to be late. Let's get you all dressed." Drago said as he closed the door behind him.

"And you a shirt" Jade smirked at him as she dressed herself in a red halter dress, barely passing her knee. She then went over to the door, and waited for her dragon to finish his sash.

"Ready princess?" Jade mocked

"Isn't that my line?" Drago asked as they walked towards the dining room and was greeted by their demon family. Bai Tsa had just stared at Jade, moth open.

"Sister what is the matter?" the sky demon asked.

"Jade what in the name of fudge happened to your neck?!" the water demon screeched. Everyone looked over at Jade, where there were two large bruises on her neck. Jade was embarrassed and blushed a beet red, while Drago smirked at the hickeys he created and Jade's blushing.

"Sister, I believe it was Drago who gave Jade these hickeys, I think that's what they're called." The moon demon spoke in monotone. Jade took her seat next to Drago and looked down at her food. Spaghetti and meatballs, yum. She looked over and saw everyone eating what appeared to be frog legs.

"'Scuse me, but can I get what they're getting?" she told a dinner servant. She waited for her food, noticing how everyone stopped there eating and stare at her.

"Yes?" Jade asked as she raised her eyebrows in question.

"Sorry, we never expected you to be a frog person." Bai Tsa said.

"Well, I have had it before, but with grasshoppers on the side, it was delicious." Jade stated.

"Really and where was this?" the mountain demon asked, intrigued.

"In South America. I was with Jackie while he did research and we camped out, finding frogs and grasshoppers, we built a fire, and ate." Jade said when she finally received her food. She bit into her frogs, while everyone stared at her. Thy finally pulled out of their trance and continued to eat.

* * *

its crappy and fast paced, but that's life. until nxt time


	7. Chapter 7

hello, its been some time hasn't it? well i'm baaaaccckkk. i noticed inever disclaimed.

Disclaim: JCA isn't mine, if it was, i would be rich and drago would be my boyfriend or with older jade. anyway...

* * *

Thursday, the day before the wedding, was hectic. People were rushing to finish decorations, and Bai Tsa was finishing the dress. It was a white corset top, and a 3 layer bottom that poofed out with red at the bottom, orange next, and yellow at the top. Jade looked absolutely stunning in it as she twirled around, watching the fire dance.

"Thank you so much Auntie Bai! It's beautiful, I can't wait 'til tomorrow so I can wake up, get dressed, married, then Drago will probably rip off my dress, or burn it if he's that impatient." Jade rambled on, not realizing she was saying this stuff aloud to Bai Tsa until she clears her throat. Jade stops abruptly, realizing what she had done, spilling every detail of what she and Drago have done so far.

"Ohmygosh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I was saying this stuff verbally." Jade blushed as she apologized

"It's fine, but I'd appreciate if he doesn't burn this masterpiece." The demon laughed. They continued their work for the big day, only eight hours away.

Drago was panicking, the day had finally arrived. They were in the kitchen tasting cake. He figured it was hard, but with Jade it was nearly impossible. Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, lemon, German, even a pumpkin cake was an option. He thought he would pass out from all the smells and Jade seemed perfectly healthy, like it was everyday thing.

"What about the coconut cake?" Jade looked over at him.

"I don't know, just pick one!" Drago sighed loudly as he collapsed on a nearby chair. He heard Jade pick up another fork before tasting it.

"You know what, I pick the red velvet." Jade finally decided. Drago thanked the heavens, kissed Jade's cheek and ran out the kitchen, to do something manly, spar.

"Did you really have to spar, all night? You better take a hot bath before I see you tomorrow." Jade said as she went towards the door.

"Where are you going, do I stink that bad?" Drago asked as he smelt himself.

"Yes you do and I am sleeping in a guest room, it's bad luck for us to see each other 12 hours before the wedding." Jade said straightforwardly. She waved bye and started her journey to a nice red guestroom. She fell asleep with dreams of the wedding tomorrow.

Its time. The day they were all anxious and running over the place, making sure everything is perfect for this special occasion. They're in the courtyard, big enough for the city to fit in; others will just have to wait till the get their newspaper tomorrow to find out how it happened.

Jade is walking down the aisle, Jackie walking with her. Jade gets to the place where she will be married. Jackie gives her to Drago with tears in his eyes, and walks over to Shendu and stands awkwardly next to him.

"Hey jewel, I feel weird in a tux." Drago whispered making Jade go into a fit of giggles, him chuckling too, clears his throat and looks to the moon demon, playing the man that does all the wedding business. The do's are said along with the vows, and then they give each other a ring.

"You may now kiss-"the demon was caught off guard, as well as everyone else in the room when Jade kissed Drago. She kissed him! Not the traditional way. And frankly, Drago didn't give a shit, as he deepened the kissed. Jade was first to pull away. She was crying and smiling at the same time. She did it, she got married to Drago. She laughed at the silence she caused from kissing him.

"Shall we celebrate or sit here like a bag of bones? Come on guys let's go!" Jade screamed and ran out, doing cart wheels and summer saults. She ran back up the steps and took Drago's hand running way with him. She left everyone trying to grasp reality.

After the wedding and the shock, people started celebrating, with cake and wine. The main couple were celebrating with dances and eating, not to mention those secret make out sessions in a dark corner. The night was going swell, but it started to end. People passed out or left with other drunken people, laughing. The demons had left, saying they'll seem them in a day or so. Lastly, Drago and Jade retired to their room to finish some things.

* * *

next chapter will be a lemon, if you don't like that stuff then just wait until chapter9.

shout-out to Alana fox, she has been with this since the beginning, if i had a prize i would give it to you. :-D.


	8. Chapter 8

here it is. rated M for lemon. if you dont like then turn back now, otherwise you've been warned.

* * *

Currently, Drago had Jade pinned on the door as he kissed her neck. It happened in a blur, as soon as she entered the room, he had her pinned, not letting her free. She moaned when he sucked on the spot just by her ear that only he knew about. She felt like her world was melting away by the fire Drago had caused.

"Ohhh yesss" Jade moaned as he groped her breast through the corset, while Drago sliced through the corset stings with his claws. He slid down the dress to find Jade, soaking wet between her legs. Jade felt the air hit her and knew that it wasn't fair. She ripped off his shirt and tore away his sash, moving her hand under his pants to find him hard. Drago grunted when he felt her cold hand rub his cock. He picked Jade up, carried her bridal style, and plopped them on the bed. Jade quickly got on top.

"I'm about to finish what we started." Jade whispered in Drago's ear, she kissed him while she took off his pants, leaving them both unclothed in front of each other. Drago started feeling Jade's nice plump breast, loving the moans she made. He took one clawed finger and rubbed circles on her hip while his tail grabbed his sash. He ripped it length wise, making to small long pieces of fabric. He blindfolded her, and tied up her hands behind her back.

"Kinky aren't we?" Jade asked as she waited for the unknown. He flipped them over and started kissing her neck, as his tail crept up her thigh. It got to Jade's pussy, feeling how wet she was, and plunged in. Jade moaned at the sudden assault on her pussy.

"Shit, Drago more!" she moaned and mewled while he tried not to break the hymen. She noticed what he was doing and bucked her hips up, wanting him to go deeper.

"Break it, I want to feel pleasure when we make love, break it!" she moaned and cried at him. Drago didn't really have a choice and broke her hymen with his tail. She felt tears come out her eyes from the pain, but it quickly subdued to nothing.

"I just lost my virginity to a tail." Jade said. Drago smirked and pumped away his tail, while his hands roamed her body. He felt her clench around his tail, knowing she needed to cum hard, and he took his tail out.

"What the fuck are you-"Jade was interrupted when Drago put his hard cock in her warm mouth. Jade started sucking on him, loving how hard he was with her as he basically fucked her mouth. Drago groaned and purred at the pleasure he was receiving. He stuffed more of himself into her mouth, amazed she hasn't choked on the 11" cock. Jade started bobbing her head wanting him to cum inside her mouth. She hummed on his meat, making it vibrate, and flicked the tip with her tongue, hearing him grunt and moan.

"Shit, jewels I'm 'bout to-"Drago started but was caught on guard when he felt Jade force him out her mouth.

"Now you know how the fuck I feel, needing to but can't." Jade smirked at him, though she couldn't see him. Then, he pushed his hard dick in her aching pussy. Jade moaned loudly. Loving how he moved in her.

"Yes! More, more, more!" she shouted at him. Drago started pounding into her, hard, desiring to catch her moaning and mewling in pleasure.

"Faster, faster, Drago please!" She yelled at him, still in her bindings. Drago at this point was going inhumanly fast into her, wanting her to cum. He picked her legs up, putting them over his shoulder, going deeper into her.

"Ddrraaaaaaggggoooooo" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs, finally cuming. Drago felt her juices enveloping his still hard cock. Jade was coming down from her high when she realized something, Drago hasn't cum yet. He continued going faster and harder.

"Drago, talk dirty to me." Jade whispered loud enough for him to catch.

"You know you're my bitch, right?"

"How am I your bitch?"

"I own your ass, you are mine, when I say jump you say-"

"How high?"

"Yes, all you need is a collar, say it."

"I am your bitch."

"SAY IT!"

"I am YOUR BITCH!"

"SAY IT LOUDDER OR I'LL SPANK YOUR ASS."

"I AM YOUR BITCH!" Jade yelled it as she felt another release coming.

"Whose are you?" Drago asked

"Yours, Drago, I am yours."

"Whose?"

"YOURS, DRAGO'S, YOURS!" Jade yelled as she came again, with Drago right behind her, growling his lover's name.

"Yes, fill me with your seed" Jade moaned when she felt his liquid fire go through her. Drago finally took off her blindfold and hand bindings as he pulled out. He laid there content with Jade, who snuggled against his chest for 5 minutes.

"I want you to fuck my ass." Jade mumbled to him, staring at him, who was staring at her when he heard her.

"I love you," he said as he kissed her neck. Jade got on all fours and waited 'til she felt him enter her tight ass. Drago wasted no time as he pumped away into her. He heard her moan at his actions and speeded up.

"Yes, Drago, yes, fuck my ass!" Jade said as he continued, she felt herself build up. Drago snuck his tail up her thigh into her treasured spot. Jade purred and mewled like a cat from the double penetration. Drago almost stopped when he heard his Jewels purr. Then she meowed, good lord, am I hearing things?

"Yessss, I'm sooooo close, Drago, harder!" Jade moaned. A few seconds later, she let out a glass shattering scream, and came hard. Drago was still thrusting into her ass and pussy, wanting to cum one last time. He was dangerously close, he felt Jade start clenching again on his tail.

"Shit, jewels, I'm so fucking close." He growled, feeling engulfed in a non- extinguishable flame. Jade felt another fast release on the way, she wanted them to cum together.

"Together" Jade moaned. Drago nodded before he came inside her hot ass. Jade collapsed after her most powerful orgasm. Drago pulled out with an audible 'pop' and rolled over on his back. The two finally regained their natural breathing as Jade laid her head on his chest. She got up on her knees and lazily kissed his chest, all the way up his neck to his lips. When she pulled away she smiled at him and nuzzled her head between his neck and shoulder.

"Love you Drago." She yawned as she closed her eyes.

"Love you too, Kitten." he replied as he wrapped his arms around her tired body.

"Kitten?"

"Yes, do you think I couldn't here you meow and purr."

"you purred." Jade pointed out

"Yes, but I am half dragon, which is I guess an animal." And with that said Drago fell asleep next to his wife, both fully content with their day.

* * *

it was the first one i have ever written. tell me if it was crappy or OK. i realize i am horrible at keeping suspense because i want to make people happy.

'til next time, review!


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys its me. i haven't been on this for some time now and i just wanted to thank all my people. Alana fox, you rock, you were my first reviewer and then you helped me. i was talking to myself wen i made a decision. i decree that i will probably not go higher than 10 chapters. but i just might make a sequel. i am not a very action person so when you read my last chapter you might want to punch me, but you cant! right? anyway, enough of this blah blah.

disclaim: it breaks my heart when i have to write this. but sadly this is not mine. BOOOO-HOOOO!

* * *

Jackie Chan was beyond dead. His niece actually married to the demon. He needed to get things back to the way they're supposed to be. All of a sudden he heard someone moan. Jackie wanted to puke because he knows exactly where these noises were coming from.

"YOURS, DRAGO'S, YOURS!" Jade YELLED. Jackie wanted to die from that. He really didn't want to know what was Drago's. During their intense sex, Jackie remembered how Jade had saved the world from Shendu. How she convinced him and uncle, that's it! Uncle! Jackie had a new plan to save the world, and he wouldn't fail.

A month. That is exactly how long it took for Jackie to finally get Jade to join him. She cracked when she was moody, and provoked. Everywhere she had went Jackie was there. In the kitchen, courtyard, balcony, garden, wherever she was not with Drago.

"Fine ok, just leave me alone, Uncle Jackie." Jade caved and ran to her room. Jackie did his victory dance and went to find uncle.

"Uncle, great news." Jackie ran into the library.

"AAIIYYYAAA, NO TALKING, Jaacckkieeee, why are you here, only master can enter library." Uncle said to his nephew as he cleaned up library.

"Jade agreed, she is going to save world with us." Jackie jumped around excited. Uncle sighed, wishing he could take a nap.

"Us? What us? Uncle is too old for this,"

"Come on uncle, Drago doesn't rule the world, humans do."

"AAIIYYYAAA, uncle doesn't not want to be roasted like ham. Uncle will not go" uncle said as he dusted away.

"Come on uncle, this isn't right, you are a chi wizard" Jackie sighed

"Uncle needs nap"

"Uncle will get a long nap and tea if he helps"

"NO"

"YES"

"NOOOO"

"PLEASE UNCLE, I'M BEGGING YOU."

"FINE! NOW LEAVE UNCLE ALONE! Uncle has headache." Jackie smiled at his uncle. Feeling successful, he left uncle, planning how to escape this world.

Jade felt sick. She couldn't keep anything down. Bai Tsa claimed it was just that time of the month again, every demon agreeing.

"Poor female mortals, having to suffer every month. I pity them really." Po Kong spoke. Jade had left dinner early, fleeing to the bathroom to empty her stomach. She was washing her hands when Drago walked in.

"Hey, Jewels, are you um, ok?" Drago walked over to her. Jade nodded as she sighed and sat on the bed. Drago followed suit and let her put her head in the crook of his neck as he played with her hair. Jade was feeling extremely guilty now. Here he was showing love and compassion towards her only, while she is sick mind you, and she had agreed to help Jackie overthrow him. Jade cried silently next to him as the guilt and mood swings + the unexplainable sickness controlled her.

"What's wrong Jewels?"

"I…I… don't know, I hate…. My- myselfffff" jade mumbled into his rock hard chest. Drago looked at her confused, yet happy he wasn't a mortal girl that has to endure this every fucking month. He rubbed her back as she continued to cry harder. Jade knew what he was thinking. She couldn't bring herself to tell him it's not true, because then there would only be one other option left to be the truth. After that thought she cried harder.

"Hey calm down, its ok." Drago said to his wife.

"CALM DOWN? YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU HAVE NO IDEA THAT THE HELL I'M GOING THROUGH, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jade yelled at him in blind rage. When she was done, she felt like shit.

"No, wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I am a horrible wife. Horrible, horrible, ho...Ribble!" Jade cried even harder. Drago was just amazed at how fast her mood swings changed. He held her tighter as she cried.

"No, it's ok. Jade, you are wonderful, just, you'll be ok, ok?" he whispered in her ear. Jade sniffled as she tried to stop her tears. She felt extremely guilty now, she just wanted to be alone now, and she can't face him.

"I love you, but can I be alone now...Wait, can you get me some chocolates? " Jade asked as he got up. Drago nodded in response and left to get her chocolate, which didn't take long with dragon speed. He gave the chocolate to Jade, kissed her head and left.

Jade was in hysterics as she ate her dragon shaped chocolate. _Roar, I'm gonna eat you up!_ She played with her food as a distraction to the current situations. She laughed as she decapitated one. I'm a mess, she thought. I need to tell Jackie I can't do it. Jade couldn't bear the thought of leaving Drago. With that in mind she got up, chocolate in hand, and left to tell her soon-to-be devastated uncle.

* * *

I KNOW ITS SHORT RIGHT? SORRY, BUT IT IS WHAT IT IS.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

last chapter guys, then a sequel. i have already started on the first chapter of it and i'm super excited. i have a huge thing of self accomplishment. tell me what you guys think. the more review i get, the faster i just might put up the sequel, which is named " Dragon's Heart". i dunno yet, maybe. tell me your idea for the name of the sequel. it has to do something with fire. anyway enough chit chat, on with this.

p.s this is so freaking short i wanted to slap myself silly.

* * *

This is crazy Jade. Your crazy, you are coming with us to save the world."

"I don't know Jackie. I feel like I am betraying him, and he loves me." Jade looked down, away from her uncles' gaze. She tried to tell them she just can't leave him.

"We don't have time for this; we need to go to Australia." Jackie was pulling n Jade's sleeve towards a magic carpet, hoping Jade was just pulling his leg.

"AAAAIIIYYYYAAA! UNCLE HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS." Uncle did the pressure point where neck met shoulder.

"Uncle why did you do that?"

"You want uncle to help save world, yes? Then niece must not be like stubborn donkey." Uncle held his head up high because in his mind, he did the right thing.

As they got onboard, Jackie thought about how maybe, just maybe Jade was serious this time. Maybe she wanted to be here, no, Jackie shook his head, as if the thought would disappear. He looked down at Jade and thought, maybe?

Of course the universe will allow the good guys win. Yin and yang work that way. It's the most cliché, over-used ending in the book, right next to happily ever after.

Of course Jackie had defeated the shadowkaun and dragon minions, with the help of the "should be retired" J-team. Just like when jade had remembered during Shendu's reign of terror, uncle had banished all the demons while Paco rewrote the book as it should be. Where was Jade during all of this? Tied up by her family, who claimed she is just delusional and crazy. But when she saw Drago slowly be dragged to the portal, something tore. Literally Jade had torn through the restraints in order to reach him.

"I love you, Kitten" Drago said to her as he caught hold of the frame of the portal. But after Jade said something he felt his body go numb and he lost his grip. He vanished in the portal, not a trace of his existence; the only sign of him being there was a broken Jade on the floor. What had Jade told him that made the room go silent?

"Drago, I'm pregnant."

* * *

short right? anyways, until next story, i'm bunnyrabbit.123, over and out. ;D


End file.
